bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Zane Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = October 29, 2007 | last = | spinoffs = | family = | alias = Zane Stewart | birthname = Zane Walker | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = | partner = | romances = | father = Adonis Grayson | mother = Megan Roberts | lfather = Chase Stewart | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = Amy Thompson (2008) Samira Kumar (2009–10, 2013–) | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Caleb Grayson | halfsisters = Leela Grayson | sons = | daughters = | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Nicholas Grayson Earl Baxter | grandmothers = Amelia Grayson Phyllis Walker | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = Aidan Walker Terence Grayson | aunts = Zoe Grayson Serena Walker Nikki Mitchell | cousins = | relatives = }} Zane Robert Grayson (né Walker) Storylines 2007–2012 In 2007, Nikki Mitchell goes off to England after her recent divorce. She works as a waitress at a small pub in Oldham where she befriends Megan Walker and her mischievous son Zane. Zane often shares stories about his late father "Stewart" who died in the in 2004. Zane bonds with Nikki's brother Donnie when he comes looking for his sister on their family's behalf. Turns out Donnie is Stewart's best friend whom he is named after — Donnie's birth name is Zane. Despite the connection to his father, Megan warns Zane to keep his distance from Donnie. Zane is later kidnapped and held hostage by Nikki and Donnie's uncle Razor Jerome when he comes to England looking for his teenage daughter Brandy who has run away from boarding school. To save her son, Megan reluctantly confesses that she helped Brandy get a flight to America. Donnie rescues Zane, Razor is arrested and extradited to America. Nikki and Donnie convince Megan to come to Jericho City to testify against Razor and though she is hesitant, Zane is excited to take a trip. When the charges against Razor get dropped, Megan plans to return to England when she gets into a car accident and breaks her leg. Donnie invites Megan to stay with and his fiancée Amy Thompson while she recovers. A devastated Zane runs away when Amy accidentally reveals that Megan put him up for adoption shortly after birth. Donnie sympathizes with Zane when he reveals that something similar happened to him. Donnie convinces him that Megan knew she had made a mistake and deserved another chance. Zane's bond with Donnie agitates both Megan and Amy. Zane is shocked when Megan interrupts Donnie and Amy's 2008 wedding to reveal that she is still in love with him. To further complicate matters, Zane's presumed dead father Chase Stewart crashes the wedding. The wedding continues and Zane congratulated Donnie and Amy on their marriage. He also comforts his mother and encourages her to reunite with his father. 2015– Development Creation and background Lineage Personality Relationships References External links